Requim for a Dream
by DaeSiggil
Summary: Axel's in pain and no one else notices for a certain azure-haired male when they're both at the same party. Will Axel finally find the love that he's yearning for?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Well, I have been kinda challenged to do something like this. So here I am *cheers for self* The title of this fanfiction will become clear later on, it has to do with the couple x3 Uhmm.. this is heavily influenced by another fanfiction. Although it's Harry Potter based and called "Hanging by for a Moment."

I suggest you read it if you haven't yet.

I hope you enjoy it ^_^

**Warning: **Slash (M/M), language, fluffy moments, minor pedophilia and OOC-ness.

This is also unbeta'd

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, however I wished that it was, it is solely from Square Enix and Disney. Some parts and ideas in this chapter belong to the writer of that wonderful piece of Harry Potter fanfiction.

* * *

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous; it could be called interesting, the redheaded youth however only found it boring. The music was dull, parents had gone to the dance floor, his friends weren't here and he sat here, drying to drink himself into oblivion.

His lips pulled down in a brief scowl and he glanced at said couple, they where amusing themselves and the expression on his face smoothed out. He couldn't blame them for trying to have fun.

A sigh pulled itself out of his unwilling self and his head dropped into his hands "Why me?" He murmured to no one in particular. His fingers tugging on the fiery locks in agitation. He just had a break up, he wanted to get drunk because his parents had dragged him to a thrice-damned party again!

Axel looked up startled when a glass was placed in front of him, his hand already curling up around it.

"It's from me." The azure-haired male spoke "Because you look like you're amusing yourself." A light chuckle from the stranger and his head lifted to the side, making azure locks fall around his shoulders "Hmm, the next one you'll have to pay for yourself though."

"Because I usually don't pay for under-aged kids." The stranger continued, tossing an amused look toward Axel and walked to the next customer who demanded something to drink.

Said fiery redhead glared at the azure-haired male's back and raised the glass, gulping it down quickly. A blush out of anger spreading across his cheeks and at the alcohol that burned inside him _'How dare he?' _He thought, sulking.

He was glad though, receiving free alcohol was always welcome. Especially in situations like this, only in situations like this. He never had been a fan of alcohol and getting drunk actually, but today was a special fan-fuck-tastic day.

Another soft sigh dragged itself out and he played with the rim of his glass, finding his eyes once more focused on the stranger, wondering who he was and why he offered free alcohol to him.

The features of the other male where striking of course, a nagging feel had settled into his stomach that he had seen this male before, but he couldn't recall a name to go along with that and it frustrated him to no end.

The golden orbs where of course the most dominating feature, next to the 'x' crossed scar on the bridge of the other male's nose. Those eyes he had been thinking about moments before turned to meet his gaze and a thin eyebrow rose.

Axel looked away and his fingers twitched, they wanted to run and explore the scar on the other's forehead, did he tell already that he was an act-on-impulse sort of guy?

A pair of hands, strong looking hands Axel noticed, where placed in front of him and he looked up again, meeting those orbs of molten amber and another blush ran over his cheeks "I didn't ask yet." The older, smooth voice washed over his ears and a shiver ran over his spine.

"Why are you trying to drink yourself to an early dead?" Those eyes seemed to burn into the redhead.

Axel looked down at that and scowled once more "What would you do?" He murmured in response and crossed his arms, the empty glass standing between them.

"What would I do?" The man echoed, a note of curiosity in that voice.

"You get cheated upon, parents drag you to some godforsaken party and you can't get even drunk without running out of some goddamn munny!" Axel felt to his shock tears in the corner of his eyes and hurriedly wiped them away before they could be spotted.

The older man's eyes had widened at the -albeit soft- outburst and seated himself, making sure that there was someone else to tend to the customers "Why not sneak away or something?" He questioned the redhead.

A glare aimed his way had him raising his hands lightly "Alright, alright." The stranger admitted defeat easily, a small thin smile resting on his lips and the tense shoulders of Axel relaxed. Amber eyes scanning the crowds, obviously searching for the youth's parents, a small sigh and he jumped over the bar and seated himself next to the youth instead.

He was positioned so that he shielded curious eyes from the pathetic sight that Axel posed "What happened?" He questioned, sighing mentally at what he would have to do. He didn't feel much for listening to tales of drunk teenagers.

The youth surprised him by glaring again "Like I would tell all my secrets to a stranger."

He just nodded in acceptance "Name's Isa." He introduced "Axel.." The youth muttered his own name unwillingly. 'Isa' didn't need to be told. He of course knew already of Axel, who hadn't? That's why he used 'another' name on purpose.

Axel let out another defeated sigh and replaced his head in cupped hands, a hand landed on his shoulder and he glanced at the azure-haired man again.

He felt tears gather in his eyes again and he shook his head "Why had that bastard to do it?" He questioned, partly to himself but also against the other man.

"Do what?" Said male questioned, brushing a lock of red hair back in an absent gesture that didn't seem befitting for him, seeming surprised that Axel didn't seem to notice the small movement.

"Cheat on me.." Axel muttered "Not the worst of all, but reporters know and now I'm portrayed as the poor, cheated boyfriend who didn't know that his lover had taste for other cocks as well as many as possible!"

A soft sigh escaped the azure-haired male and he wanted to speak, only to be interrupted as Axel continued "Then I'm dragged to this and father doesn't want to believe that I broke up." He pulled a face, obviously trying to imitate someone as he was already getting hazy "Oh, don't worry Axe, it can happen to everyone!"

The fine fingers clenched in red hair tightened their grip "And I'm sick of hearing that it can't be _that_ bad." He shook his head "He only says that because he never got rejected by anyone or cheated upon.."

He slammed his hands on the counter suddenly and straightened to stand up and walk away, seeming to fall right down again "I think..." The fiery youth started, looking at the other male who rolled his eyes in a 'why-me?' gesture, before said man caught the teen's arm in a tight grip and hauled both of them in a bathroom.

He only released the youth when he was finally bend over his new friend and took a piece of cloth and ran the tap to wet it. The sounds that escaped where skillfully ignored and another sigh escaped "Great," The azure-haired man spoke to himself "Caring for a vomiting teen today Isa, one step up for you there.." A small smile turned his lips at that, shaking his head as he returned to the sick youth's side.

He pulled Axel's hair back carefully and cleaned the chapped lips "Better now?" He questioned, only satisfied when the youth nodded and he withdrew again to wet a new piece of cloth.

Axel wanted to stand, but a new cloth was placed on him and he moaned softly at the feeling. It was refreshing and he just needed that, the shame of hurling in front of a stranger soon took hold of him however and he looked up in concerned amber eyes.

"Sorry I haven't had the best day.." Axel spoke then. His hand unconsciously playing with the earring in his ear, a small silver hoop.

The elegant male shrugged briefly "I never would have guessed." He returned dryly and automatically straightened the youth's clothes for him when he had helped him up again from the ground.

Axel evaded that burning gaze quickly again however and a sigh reached his ears once more, before the sound of a door opening and closing registered to him.

He growled softly and slammed his fist into the mirror, scowling at the cracked image it still send toward him "I hate this." He spoke to it, green eyes desperately trying to hold tears back. The more focus he put in it, the harder it got.

He finally let a sob escape and sank down to the ground, pulling legs high up against his chest and making his clothes crinkle again. He was glad however that the taste of bile had left his mouth already.

He was done and wiped at his eyes, before simply letting his head rest on folded arms. He heard the door open again and winced, it seemed to worsen the slight pounding that had started in his head. Strange that he noticed something small like that now.

"You thought I would leave you in this state?" The familiar voice drifted over him again and he tightened the hold he had on himself "Hey, look up for a moment.." He did so, getting a glass of water promptly shoved in his hands "Drink." Isa commanded and Axel did so, not feeling any strength to defy that order in any shape.

He placed his head against the wall behind him and looked at the man who was kind enough to help him in such a state. A stranger who still looked far too familiar for Axel's tastes.

Arms crossed themselves over the thin chest and a shy glance was aimed at him "Thanks." The redhead finally muttered.

"I've been there." Was the only thing offered and Axel offered a small bitter smile.

"I'm sure you have." He spoke once more, accepting the fact. He knew that he wasn't the first, nor would he be the last one "But at least you weren't slandered in the newspapers." Axel continued.

"Nor was it on my birthday." The man countered and Axel groaned softly.

"Yeah.. true." He spoke softly, looking away again.

A soft sigh and the man straightened from his own position "Well, you seem okay now." He spoke, voice turning to a slight cold tinge again that seemed to suite the male more than the true concern he heard "So I'll be taking my leave."

Isa turned to walk out again and opened the door "Wait!" Axel called out.

It made the azure-haired male turn and raise an eyebrow in curiosity "I... Thanks for taking care of me." Axel offered, looking straight at the other man with a soft smile on his lips.

It seemed to surprise the other man and he jerked his head in a nod "No problem, do take better care of yourself next time." He continued and gave a small wave in parting.

He was finally gone and Axel remained in the bathroom for a while longer. He finally let out a soft sigh and walked out.

He entered with his head held high, his mother and father apparently, had been looking for him.

They were beautiful for certain. His mother had the same fiery hair as him, done in a French twist and with an elegant dress draped around her body. Axel couldn't help but to admire her as those green eyes laughed toward him.

His father joined them and clasped a hand on Axel's shoulder "I'm sure he was drinking somewhere." He grinned with a devilish look when Axel shot him an angry look after his mother had asked him where he had been.

"Don't say such things!" She spoke, slapping her husband's arm and turning to her only son with a fierce look "You haven't been drinking, have you dear?" She questioned and he shook his head with a soft sigh.

"No mother." He answered "I was just out taking a air and sulking because you have dragged me here." He was almost surprised that it came out so easily. Well, it was not surprising as he had said it time after time for a while now.

"Aw, Axel." His mother cooed "You know you had to."

Axel shrugged his shoulders "Yeah, sure." He looked away and she hugged him.

"Why don't you dance with me, baby?" She questioned "Your father is constantly stepping on my feet."

"I did no such thing!" The older male exclaimed with a grin that contradicted his claim.

Axel rolled his eyes toward the pair of them, laughing softly and took his mother's hand and led her to the dance floor.

"See honey." She spoke to the man he called father "Now I'm going to dance with a _real _man."

He was deep inside crying out. His own parents hadn't noticed that he had been drinking himself to dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I'm far too good for you guys. Don't expect this to happen another time however XD From this point on I will be a little slower.  
I will try to update regularly one day a week. Most likely a Saturday or Sunday. Depending... oh well...

I also didn't know good family names, so I just took them from the Japanese form of their game 'titles'

I still need to search for good names for Axel's parents. It's getting slightly disturbing to keep calling them father/mother all the time in the story. I want to give them an identity with their own names XD

May also return at one point in time to rewrite all the chapters. Adding more and changing names here and there to let it flow smoother.  
Now, I'm just too impatient and want y'all to enjoy this before I lose my courage or will to write.

**Warning: **Slash (M/M), language, fluffy moments, minor pedophilia and OOC-ness.

This is also unbeta'd

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, however I wished that it was, it is solely from Square Enix and Disney. Some parts and ideas in this chapter belong to the writer of that wonderful piece of Harry Potter fanfiction.

* * *

It was a warm August morning, the rays of the sun going through the tapestries and hitting his light sensitive eyes. He breathed in deeply, before pushing himself up from the bed. The sheets kicked away in the course of the night and he rubbed his head for a moment.

He exhaled softly and with a groan he remembered what he had done last night. He had drunk too much cocktails and other alcoholic beverages and was paying the price for it now. The hangover pounded with the ferocity of a sledge-hammer against his skull. He pushed himself to his feet with another groan and carried himself to the closet that he possessed.

He opened one of the doors and looked at himself in the mirror at the inside of the door and winced at how he looked. His fingers traced the dark bags he sported underneath his eyes and gave a half-grin at his reflection "You look fucked up." He spoke to himself, not finding the usual humor to return some witty comment against himself.

He dragged his gaze away and hands searched for the clothes he wanted to carry today. His eyebrows knitted together in thought and a cry of victory escaped when he pulled the desired clothes out, although it soon changed into another wince as it seemed to worsen the headache pounding behind his eyes.

His feet dragged him to the bathroom that was a few doors down from his bedroom and turned the spray of the douche on already, allowing the water to heat up as he undressed himself.

Axel put one hand underneath the spray and sighed as it was a comfortable temperature and finally dropped his boxers as he stepped underneath the spray of water.

He felt the fiery locks he possessed sag underneath the weight of the water already and he dragged a hand through it and raised his head further. It seemed to soothe the headache lightly.

The next step was to locate the shampoo, looking through the water that shrouded his vision he spotted the small bottle that he used. It was never on the place where he had left it, courtesy of his parents who inhabited the bedroom not too far from him and also used this bathroom.

He washed his hair with the shampoo he had found, relaxing further and thoughts once more turning to last night. He only could hope that the other male didn't hate him or something. The thought send a blush across his cheeks as he remembered the scene he had caused yesterday, he would have caused some dislike. He usually never behaved like that.

A moan slipped past his lips and he placed his weary head against the wall, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair the same time. His hands resting against the wall as well, although soon one of his hands turned for the tab to shut down the constant stream of water.

He turned the spray of water when it was too hard to see because of the vapor that rose and when he was sure that all shampoo was out of his hair.

He dried himself and dressed himself, checking himself over he smiled once more. He looked handsome, even he had to admit that to himself.

The eyes could be better though, he looked like a raccoon like this. He couldn't do nothing about it however, really a shame. He would have to deal with it, like always. He winked at his reflection and took a brush to tame those locks quickly. They looked like a mess, but it was surprisingly easy to care for, courtesy to his mother.

A knock on the door interrupted him and he stalked toward it, pulling it open and looked upon the familiar form of his father "Hey there." The older man greeted easily, peering past his only son "Did you try to suffocate yourself or something?" He questioned then, waving an arm to get the damp away from himself and taking a step back.

"No dad..." Axel replied sourly and slipping past his father, danced down the staircase and waving toward the other male who shook his head lightly at Axel's behavior.

His mother waited for him there, a somewhat impatient look on her smooth features, although he could see past it and see the mischievous nature glimmering there "There you are." She spoke, brushing some hair away and looking at the bags underneath his eyes disapprovingly "Did you sleep well?" She questioned, Axel only nodded.

She let out another sigh, before perking up "There is also a visitor for you, dear." She spoke gently "You let him wait for quite a bit.." A small smile crossed her features. She had been surprised to see him, although it didn't bother her. Her husband would show a total other reaction however. She only wondered how her son knew that man. She never had seen them talking together before.

"A visitor?" He echoed, dumb-struck and having the decency to blush lightly. He had been in the shower for a while after all. The visitor, right. It wasn't usual that he got one this early on a day, if ever. His friends would have walked directly to his room, no matter the hour.

"Yup.." His mother confirmed, a smile on her lips, making her appear younger "He's waiting in the lounge, y'know.." She stepped to the side to let him pass.

"Alright." Axel murmured, wrapping his arms around the slender frame of his mother for a moment, before side-stepping her and walking to said lounge, still wondering who it could be.

He opened the door, breath catching in his throat as he noticed the familiar form of the azure-haired male who had helped him last night. A blush covered his cheeks once more and wanted to step back and run away as far as he could. It wouldn't be polite however and he wasn't raised to be like that.

Axel couldn't help but notice that the man still looked tall and imposing like a statue of old. His emerald eyes travelled over the one he knew as Isa. Azure-haired hair was held back with a simple ribbon and amber eyes where looking at the room with indifference. They sometimes paused as they spotted something that needed closer inspection.

The man turned around and looked at him with an expressionless gaze as if noticing the younger's gaze "Mr. Kaze." He spoke in greeting.

"Is- sir.." The youth returned, only to receive a small shake of the head and a thin smile as he hurriedly covered up his slip-up. He doubted that the other would like the sudden familiarity now that Axel was sober.

The azure-haired man bowed his head briefly "I am afraid I used a fake name to avoid attention." He spoke, earning himself a confused look "You would know me better as Saïx Majin." Another thin smile greeted him "A pleasure.."

A gasp escaped out of Axel's mouth and another blush heated his cheeks. He couldn't believe it! He had heard of Saïx before of course, but he never would have expected to have him standing before him. Or having used a fake name to be addressing said man.

"But why?" Axel questioned. He couldn't understand why someone of Saïx's stature would want to do things like that with a fake name. It would be far easier with his own name, Axel quickly winced however. He didn't like to do it himself, why would someone like him do the same?

Saïx shrugged his shoulders briefly "I didn't feel like getting attention.." He offered, bringing gloved hands together and watching the redhead "You don't look too well." He continued.

It made Axel shrug lightly and looking away "Sorry.." He muttered, making the older man laugh softly.

The amber gaze shifted and seemed to catch sight of something, lips pulled themselves down and he looked at Axel again "It seems that I'm not welcome here." He offered his gloved hand "So I'll take my leave.."

Axel took the hand with a bewildered expression, before turning to look at the other man as he walked away "You are welcome!" He spoke, blushing yet again as he realized what he had said.

The azure-haired man's head turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised "Hn, good to know." He nodded his head again toward the youth and left the lounge to go back home.

Axel kept looking at the door for a bit, before running toward the window and looking out to look at the older man one last time.

The elegant male was walking down and paused, seeming to think about something and turning. His gaze connected with the green orbs that Axel possessed. The aristocrat had a strange expression on his features, one that Axel tried to read. It was impossible however and Axel cursed the fact that he never had been good in reading emotions, especially in a cold face like that.

A gloved hand raised once more and a brief wave was offered, before Saïx stepped into the car and ordered his driver to ride back.

His father took the clue and burst in "What was he doing here?" He questioned his son "And he's welcome here?" The word here was stressed and it made Axel wince slightly as he looked at his father.

He had to shrug lightly however and let out a soft sigh "He was just checking in." He spoke. His arms crossed in front of his chest and he wanted to retort.

"But he's a known pedophile!" His father cried out. Axel frowned and the arms tightened around his thin figure "Well, he was only polite to me." He returned, knowing that he wouldn't get through that thick skull.

"He's a pedophile!" Axel's father cried again as if that explained everything. Axel sighed, he was nearly seventeen, knew what he wanted. Yet his father insisted on still threading him as a five year old. He loved his father dearly, but sometimes that man could be such an annoyance.

His dear mother beat him to it again however as he wanted to speak "Oh, don't be such a suck-up dear." She spoke, slapping her husband's arm "You know that it was years ago.." She knew of the intense dislike between the two of them, even before Saïx had been accused of being a pedophile. It never had been confirmed however, it didn't stop from rumors arising here and there, some spoke that it had to do with the money the other possessed.

A mischievous smile curled her lips and she turned her equally green gaze toward her only son "Maybe you should invite them for dinner one day." She spoke to Axel who got an answering smile on his own lips.

"Don't you dare it, miss!" He warned her, narrowing his eyes. It only made her laugh "Neither you, Axel."

Axel raised his hands and shrugged "I wanted to ask if I was allowed to go out." He finally questioned, recalling what he had wanted to ask first, before Saïx appeared.

His mother looked at him for a moment, before nodding "Alright dear, do you have your key?"

The redhead rolled his eyes with a grin growing larger "Yes mother." He answered.

"When will you be back?" She then questioned, the question only earned herself a shrug and she nodded her head as if it was answer enough for her.

"Set the table for two extra people though?" He questioned, making his father groan and his mother laugh loudly.

She giggled softly, "Sure will Axel, we'll even put a chair right next to your father, so that they can _talk_." She looked at her husband's expression and giggled a bit louder.

His father adopted a scandalized look and Axel pulled away from her and kissing her cheek "That's a good idea." He quickly left before he could give his father a real heart-attack. His own expression had brightened and his step had gained a skip once more.

He heard his father speak to his mother though _"If he brings home more men like Him, I'm blaming it all on you!"_


End file.
